Journey for Two
by Gussie
Summary: Sora and Riku are having troubles with life after finishing Their 2nd Journey. Sora has some troubling time in subjects such as love and family. Read to find out whether or not Sora and Riku become boyfriends or get totally shattered by the other.
1. Help me

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

Chapter 1

A knock came upon a boy's door.

"Come in." The boy said.

"It's been a while Riku." said a brunette boy.

"Sora! Where've you been" Riku shouted.

"I've been lookin' for the king." Sora said.

"So, did you find him?" Riku asked hopefully.

Sora only shook his head side to side. He looked up in time to see his friends head hang low. Sora started to speak, "We'll find him Riku! Trust me!" Sora took his friends hands in his and squeezed lightly. At this Riku looked up into Sora's smiling face.

Riku leaned over and kissed Sora. "What was that for?" Sora said afterwards.

"For being here for me… For trying to help…" Riku replied upset. He got up and left.

"Riku! Wait!" Sora yelled as Riku left the room.

"Let him go Sora…" Kairi replied.

"Kairi!" Sora said surprised to see her.

"Yeah… What is up between you and Riku?" Kairi said.

"N—Nothing. Why?" Sora said obviously hiding something.

"Sora…" she sighed, "I can read you like an open book."

"What are you talking about? You're crazy!" Sora said getting up and backing up to the door.

"SORA! Answer me!" Kairi said getting angry.

Sora merely turned and ran out of the room. Sighing a huge sigh of relief when he got outside of the shop. "Hey Sora!" Another voice called out startling Sora.

"Huh?" He said as he looked around.

"Not very bright!" The voice came again.

"L—Leon?" Sora said questioningly.

"Yeah! What're you doing back?" Leon said.

"I'm here to see Riku and… tell him something…" Sora said this with great pain. All of a sudden Sora fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"SORA!" Leon screamed.

"Get Riku for me please…" Sora gasped.

"You need to go to the hospital!" Leon said.

Sora shook his head no. "Just get me Riku…please…please… it's urgent…" Sora rasped.

"But…" Leon said in protest as Sora started breathing harder.

Leon went to fetch Riku as Sora struggled to breathe, as he struggled to let loose a terrible secret that was eating away at him. Almost literally, except he could free it and get better. Riku arrived right as Sora was going to faint. "SORA!" Riku shouted this as he fell to his knees to meet Sora's gaze.

"Riku…" Sora smiled weakly.

"What's going on Sora?" Riku asked panicked.

"I have to tell you… something… it's about… it's about…" Sora started to drift off. Riku shook him and called his name.

"SORA! SORA!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kairi is not our… our… Friend…" Sora uttered those few words right before he fainted.

"Sora…" Riku whispered as he craddled him in his arms and picked him up. Leon looked at him as he passed him on his way to Cid's Shop and then followed.

"What happened to Sora?" Kairi asked.

Riku just glared at her and walked up to Sora and his own room. When in his own room he put Sora down on the bed, turned around, slammed the door in Kairi's face, and locked the door. He leaned against the door and slid down it.

"What did you mean Sora? What..?

------------------------------------

Ok... So that was chapter one... Heh heh... This was my first fic! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!-CRYS- lol. Please review! I will update soon! I hope no one kills me for what happens in the next chapter! -whispers- I'm not putting it in the fanfic until I get some reviews.


	2. You've been helped

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

Chapter 2

Sora woke late a couple days later. Riku was beside his bed, dozing.

"Uh…" Sora said with a painful groan.

"Sora! You're up!" Riku exclaimed as he hugged his friend tightly.

"Ow…" Sora whimpered.

"Oh! Sorry." Riku withdrew from his hug.

"What happened..?" Sora rasped.

"You fainted and were out for a couple days." Riku said.

"I mean… To… To… Kairi." Sora said with great difficulty.

"Well, she left for the islands yesterday." Riku said triumphantly.

Sora merely blinked and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked in a worried voice.

"I'm glad you listened to me. She was and _is_ a worker for maleficent." Sora said hoarsely. Sora tried to sit up and talk.

"Don't sit up! You'll get hurt again." Riku said.

Sora felt his chest and there was bandages and padding.

"Wh—What happened!" Sora said nervously.

Riku pushed Sora down onto the bed. Sora fought for a good long time before Leon entered and pushed him down.

"You can't get up doctors orders." Leon said firmly.

Sora looked like he was going to die when he heard this.

"What happened to me..?" Sora said painfully.

"We took you to the hospital and they found that one of your lungs collapsed, but they reinflated it." Riku said soothingly.

"I- How?" Sora said still very scared.

"Well, they said that you were lucky you were alive because it was from being hit, **hard**." Leon said.

"I don't remember being hit though…" Sora said miserably.

"Think Sora, what hit you?" Riku said.

"OH! I got hit in a battle. When I was looking for the King." Sora said hiding something.

Riku and Leon looked at each other then at the walls. Sora noticed this and got nervous and tried to sit up. Riku pushed him flat again.

"What's going on! Why did you guys glance at one another!" Sora said frightened.

"It's just that, Sora, you also said something while you were sleeping… about… um…" Riku mumbled.

"About your mom, you said that she, well.." Leon trailed off.

"How embarrassing!" Sora moaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Is it true?" Riku asked.

"No… I've been doing that a lot lately though." Sora said still covered but becoming an even redder color.

"Oh good." Riku sighed.

"I feel so stupid right now. Everyone's focusing on my health…" Sora said.

"That's because we want to." Riku said gingerly.

"Well don't!" Sora snapped bitterly, "I'm fine on my own!"

"Sora…" Riku murmured.

Leon reached over to the silver haired boys shoulder and put a firm hand on it. He then proceeded to guide him out of the room. Leon stayed behind and closed the door.

"Why did you do that Sora?" Leon asked coolly.

"I wanted him out… I didn't want him to see me like this. So… So… Helpless." Sora said.

"He's not going to make fun of you." Leon said.

"But I can't stand it if he would!" Sora snapped angrily.

Leon was a bit taken aback at this comment. Tears started streaming down Sora's cheeks. Leon opened the door to leave and Riku toppled in face first. Sora looked at him in surprise.

"Sora I would ne--" Riku started but Sora cut him short.

"Why would you do that!" Sora asked. Sora pushed off the covers and ran down stairs and out the door of the shop. Cid paid him no attention. Riku and Leon ran down after him.

"SORA!" Riku screamed.

Sora ran, in his pajamas, until he could run no more. He sat down in a back alley and cried. Sora fainted shortly after sitting down. Riku and Leon split up and started their search for Sora.

"Sora! Where are you?" Riku cried. He heard a pain-filled moan. "Sora?" Riku questioned.

"Uhhhh… Ow…" He heard again.

"Sora!" Riku cried as he saw the blue sweat coated pajamas. Riku drew closer and Sora opened his eyes a little (he was lying on the ground).

"Go away." Sora said plainly.

"Why did I hurt you somehow?" Riku asked.

"Why'd you listen to my conversation with Leon?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to know what I did wrong." Riku said.

"Nothing…" Sora whispered he averted Riku's gaze. Sora got up and whimpered in pain.

"Sora don't move! I'll get Leon." Riku said.

"NO!" Sora proceeded to scream, "I'm fine!"

Riku leaned forward and touched Sora's forehead. "Sora you're burning up!" Riku Said.

"I don't care." Sora snapped.

"What's going on?" Leon asked.

"He's being irrational." Riku said.

"I'm not being irrational. I'm preserving my dignity." Sora said.

"I don't care Sora! You've been too bad for 11 days to be standing!" Riku screamed at him causing Sora to fall backwards.

"Sora… I'm so sorry…" Riku said getting to his knees (after realizing what he did).

Sora leaned close to Riku and cried into his shoulder.

Riku picked him up and carried him to the shop. Sora felt tired and fell asleep. Upon reaching the shop Leon and Riku were greeted by several of Sora's Family members.

"What's wrong with my baby boy!" Sora's Mom asked.

Riku ran to their room and locked the door.

Riku laid Sora down and no less than 20 minutes later did Leon come pounding relentlessly on the door.

"RIKU! RIKU OPEN UP NOW!" Leon bellowed.

"NO!" Was all Riku replied.

"Wh—What's going on?" Sora said sleepily.

"Sora you're up!" Riku said as Leon rammed the door open.

"GET OUT! I WON'T LET HIM GO HOME WITH YOU!" Riku screamed.

"SORA DESERVES TO KNOW HIS PARENTS ARE HERE!" Leon said forcefully as Riku decided to give up.

"Oh crap…My parents are here?" Sora asked disappointedly.

"Yes why?" Leon asked.

"NO… Not good. I don't want them here." Sora said blandly.

"Ha! See I was the one who was right!" Riku said sticking out his tongue.

"Riku, shut up." Leon said "Why don't you want them here Sora?"

"Because they abuse me. Everything nice they say in front of people is just an act. When I get home it's all slaps and punches. Maybe some kicks and occasionally a beating with an object." Sora plainly sounded frightened.

"Sora I had no idea…" Riku said.

"Why do you think I slept over a lot and went to sleep on the islands so much!" Sora replied angrily.

"Sora! That was unneeded!" a voice came from behind them.

"Mom…" Sora said getting quieter.

"DO YOU WANT A BEATING IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS!" Sora's mom said.

"N- No… I'm sorry…"

Sora's mother walked up to him and slapped his face.

"STAY IN LINE! OR I'LL HAVE YOUR FATHER COME CRACK YOUR ASS HARD YOUNG MAN!" Sora's mother screamed.

Sora started crying. "I'm sorry mom…" He said softly.

"Get out!" Came a firm voice.

"OUT!" It came again.

"FINE!" Sora's mother said to an angry Riku.

Riku then turned to his crying friend and hug him. Leon turned and locked the door behind the woman.

Sora sobbed, "I'm sorry…" he said, "Please don't hurt me anymore." He spoke the softest that Riku had ever heard.

"Don't let her scare you Sora! Don't let her make you think for one moment you're mean or alone in this world. Never!" Riku said firmly.

"Thanks…" Sora said as he fell asleep again.

Riku and Leon left the room locking Sora in. Sora woke shortly after they left and sat up. Sora screamed. Riku, Leon, and Cid came racing to the room.

"NOOOOO!" Sora screamed, "Please STOP!"

"SORA!" Riku yelled.

They got in the room and realized he was hallucinating. He continued to scream. Riku ran over and cradled his friend. Jogging slightly, Riku went to the hospital. Leon and Cid followed suit. When Riku got to the Hospital Sora was burning up and was still screaming and had started to flail his arms. The medics took him quickly and left Riku to wait for his friend to return. He dozed a few times, but only slept well and sound for 2 hours. Leon was leaning against the wall. Cid just merely watched Riku who after a while was starting to rock back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Cid said.

"I'm… I don't know. I thought it would calm me, but it didn't." Riku said shakily.

"He'll pull through Riku." Leon said firmly.

"I know, but when…" Riku replied

Their conversation was ended by the nurse interrupting.

"You may see him now." The nurse said kindly.

"Thanks." Leon said but Riku was already through the door and at Sora's side.

"SORA!" Riku said.

"H—Hey Riku…" He said obviously in pain, "Thanks for bringing me."

Leon and Cid entered the room.

"If it weren't for you I'd be dead. They told me that I have to stay on I.V. and have to stay for observations." Sora said.

"Oh…" Riku said with great pain in his voice.

"So what was wrong Sora?" Leon said.

"I had a really bad fever and well my lung collapsed again." Sora said.

At that time Sora's parents walked through the door. Sora panicked and whimpered quietly.

"What do YOU want!" Riku asked angrily.

"He's our son." The father said.

"Riku stop…" Sora said as he reached up and grabbed Riku's arm lightly.

"NO! Sora… They have to learn how it feels for kids to be abused." Riku said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight pip-squeak?" Sora's father said.

"Yeah! I'm tired of seeing Sora in pain. It's your fault his lung collapsed!" Riku said angered now more than ever.

"You told them I hit you with the table leg!" He screamed at Sora.

"N—No sir…" Sora said starting to get quieter again.

"It's not like it's that hard to put two and two together!" Riku said.

"You just got the wrong guy mad!" he said pulling his coat off.

"Bring it." Leon said.

Riku looked surprised that Leon was helping him. Just then the doctor came in and started examinations.

"Doctor how's our son?" Sora's father said coolly.

"He's going to be fine. I just want to know why your son is breathing so hard." The doctor said.

"I don't know. Maybe these hooligans are doing something to scare him." His father said.

Sora looked up desperately at Riku. Riku looked down at Sora and then winked. Sora was confused about what he meant.

"Yeah, well maybe we should go, Leon, Cid." Riku said.

"What?" Sora said in a frightened tone of voice.

"Sora what's wrong with being alone with your parents?" The doctor said in surprise to his tone.

"N—Nothing… it's just that… I don't know." Sora said.

Everyone but Sora's parents left. Riku caught the doctor in the hall and said, "Doctor call security and come with me." The doctor did so. When they got to Sora's room there was screaming and Sora crying.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" The doctor screamed as he entered the room while the father fist was mid-air.

"Sora! Are you alright!" Riku asked panicked.

"Why'd you leave? You knew it would happen…" Sora said quietly.

"I didn't expect them to start beating you right after we left." Riku said.

"WHY WOULDN'T THEY! I thought you were trying to protect me." Sora said.

Security took his parents to jail and Leon went to settle Sora's guardian situation.

"Riku… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…" Sora said softly.

"I know, but you did." Riku said leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------

So I've soooo tried to make it a better story! It's a cliffy (cliffhanger)! lol! Anyway please R&R! I'm soooo excited to see other people's reviews! Yay!

Riku: Wow... She's a scary hyper right now...

Sora: Tell me about it!Vanilla: Hey! Don't be mad at me because I'm coooool! -giggles-

Riku: Oooooooookkkkkkk... RUN!

Vanilla: GET BACK HERE! Fine I'll use Axel and Roxas!

Roxas and Axel: WHAT?

TTYL Until next time!


	3. Coming home

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

Chapter 3

Sora got out of the hospital a few days later. Leon and Cid were there to pick him up, but not Riku.

"Wh—Where's Riku?" Sora asked sleepily.

"Um… Sora you should know that Riku's a little out of whack right now from everything that's been happening—" Cid started.

"He didn't come… Did he?" Sora asked sadly.

"Well, he's in your guys' room with…" Leon said.

It clicked that Riku was with someone other than him. "Are they…." Sora started saying his throat tying itself in knots.

"Sora, Riku got a boyfriend…" Leon said.

Sora wanted to cry.

_I'll be fine… Just don't CRY! _Sora thought.

They arrived at Cid's shop and got out. Sora ran inside and went to his bedroom. Bad idea.

"Sora! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Riku yelled wiping his mouth off.

"It's my room too y'know! I'm entitled to come in!" Sora yelled at his best friend.

"Who's this?" A voice from next to Riku said. Sora ran and jumped onto his bed. He then proceeded to burying his crying face into the pillow.

"Roxas, this is Sora…" Riku said.

"Hi Sora!" Roxas said cheerfully. He proceeded to then try to peel Sora away from the pillow. Sora clamped his hands harder on the pillow.

"GO AWAY RIKU!" Sora screamed, "Just leave me alone."

"That's not me Sora." Riku said. Sora raised his face a little. His face was red and tear stained.

"Hi, I'm Roxas!" Roxas said cheerfully offering his hand. Sora slapped it away and buried his face again.

_Cid and Leon weren't kidding! He had a new boyfriend! I hate my life! I hate… I hate… I hate Riku! _Sora thought this without knowing what he was doing.

Sora then ran out the door and down the hall to the window and tried to jump, but something caught his arms.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANY MORE!" Sora said angrily.

"Why! Then everything I did for you was a waste!" Riku said.

Riku and Roxas were holding him back from the window.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Sora screamed.

Riku tugged roughly on Sora's arm and knocked him to the floor. Riku then sat on hi legs and pinned Sora's arms to the floor beside him.

"STOP IT RIKU!" Sora said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Roxas can you please go home…" Riku said. After he heard and saw the door close Riku continued, "Sora what the hell is wrong with you!" Riku asked.

"I'm just a little sad that YOU betrayed me!" Sora screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Riku said. Just as he finished it clicked.

"Sora… Roxas is just a friend…" Riku said.

"Oh yeah then why did Cid and Leon tell me he was your boyfriend!" Sora said angrily.

Riku laughed loudly and shook his head. "They told you—" Riku was cut off by another fit of laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Sora asked getting angrier.

Riku chuckled and continued, "Sora, Roxas is a friend I met. His mother and him are from the islands. Their here to adopt you!" Riku laughed.

"What?" Sora said stunned. "I'm going to be adopted?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Roxas will be your brother and your mother's coming for you this afternoon to pick you up and go home. I'll be going back to the islands too!" Riku said.

"Oh…" Sora said blushing.

"I would never get a different boyfriend! You're the one I love!" Riku said leaning close to Sora's lips and watching him turn bright red before kissing him for a long time.

---------------------------

I am soooooo Happy I got 3 chapters done! (They are all rather short!)

Riku: Hey! I'm not in this one as much! -pouts-

Sora: Riku gonna cry? -smirks-

Riku: No but you will when I'm done with you!

Vanilla: HEY! Don't hurt Sora. I need him for the rest of the story!

Riku: -Disappointedly- Awwwwww!

Sora: HA!

Riku: You better take that back cause I'll keep a list of mean stuff and get you when she's done with the story! -shakes his fist angrilly at sora-

Sora: Save me Vanilla!

Vanilla: See you all next time! -turns and yells at Riku for biting Sora's arm.-

Bye guys! I'll try to update again soon! (I finished 3 chapters! YAY!) -Waves energetically at everyone- I'm still hyper! Bye!


	4. Getting a new home

Chapter 4

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

The doorbell rang and Leon opened it greeting the person.

"So glad you came so soon for them." Leon said.

"Oh, I was no biggie!" A woman said. "Besides Roxas couldn't wait to see Sora HAPPY."

"Where is he?" Roxas said.

"He's upstairs packing up the last of his things." Leon said.

" 'Kay!" Roxas said running upstairs.

"He's really excited." The woman said.

"Well, I would be if I was getting a brother." Leon said happily. "By the way Kokoro, Sora is very… well, to put it bluntly skittish, defensive, and once he warms up to ya he'll be happy and back to his normal outgoing self."

"Oh, that's fine!" Kokoro said.

"Before I forget, Sora's gay." Leon said.

"That's cool!" Kokoro said.

Leon looked at her blankly. She smiled back brightly.

Sora came trudging down the stairs with a hyperactive Roxas babbling and beaming. They were followed by Riku with both his and Sora's things.

Sora stuck out his hand and said, "H- Hi, I'm Sora Otokonoko…" Sora's gaze was on the floor. When all of a sudden the woman hugged him tightly. Sora was confused and happy all at once.

"Sora! I'm soooo happy you are finally mine!" Kokoro said happily.

"O- Okay…" Sora said.

"Sora! You last name isn't Otokonoko anymore! It's Shuzoku!" Roxas said excitedly.

"Goody, a new name to memorize and to put on school papers." Sora said pulling out of the hug and taking his stuff from Riku and to the car.

"See what I mean." Leon said.

"Yes." Kokoro said beaming.

Riku sat his suitcase down. "Thanks for taking me with you guys." Riku said.

"Don't forget to come back and visit." Leon said as they left in the car.

Sora gazed out the window longing to stay in traverse town. The car boarded the ferry to destiny islands. Riku looked over at Sora and enveloped Sora's hand in his own. "You'll like your new family!" He said.

"Sure…" Sora said unenthusiastically.

Riku leaned over his lips brushing against Sora's earlobe. "You will, trust me." Riku whispered. While Sora blushed deeply.

"It's alright Honey! We already know you're gay." Kokoro said sweetly.

Sora looked utterly appalled that they did not disown him. The ferry docked and one by one the cars got off. Their car being the last to board was the first to dock. They dropped Riku off and kept going down the street. Sora looked at his old house and cringed as they pulled into the drive. "Sora I know you don't want to see you old house, but they police want you to take your old things with you." Kokoro said supportively.

"D- Do I have to?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately yes darling." Kokoro said.

"O- Okay…" Sora said.

All three got out and walked up to the house and opening the door. Sora whimpered as he saw the broken coffee table and the blood on the carpet where he was hit it the mouth and his tongue bled. "G- Get me out…" Sora said quietly.

"Sora…" Roxas said.

"NOW!" Sora said collapsing.

Kokoro took Sora hand reassuringly and took him outside. She took out her cell phone and called a truck service to come pick up his stuff.

_Why do we need a truck? _Sora thought.

"Why do we need a truck?" Sora asked.

"To take you stuff to our house honey." Kokoro said.

"I only have my blanket, pillow, PJ's, and two sets of clothing." Sora said.

Kokoro quickly canceled the truck. She walked back into Sora's old house grabbed his belongings and they all got into the car and left. They went down to the end of the loop of houses to the owners' house. "Why are we here?" Sora said.

"This is where we live sweetheart." Kokoro said.

"You mean my new dad is Chichioya Shuzoku!" Sora asked in fascination.

"Yeah! Dad's awesome!" Roxas said.

"B- But you guys are rich… Why would you burden yourselves with a stupid boy like me?" Sora asked.

"It's not a burden you were two years younger than our other two children and they absolutely loved your description and photo! We were going to adopt so that we could have a kid who deserved to be spoiled!" Kokoro said.

"B- But you guys own a record company, this neighborhood, Construction Company, and a ferry boat system!" Sora said.

"Yes and it makes us happy to be able to afford everything our children want and need!" Chichioya said coming up from behind Sora. Sora jumped and turned around.

"Hello Sora!" He said and hugged him.

"Awwww…" Kokoro and Roxas cooed in unison.

"Get inside you two I need to talk to your mother." Chichioya said.

"Y- Yes sir." Sora said.

"Don't call me sir call me dad." He said cheerily, the boys turned and went inside. "So, Sora seems like he's a good kid." Chichioya said.

"He is, but he's a bit defensive right now. Oh! And he's gay." Kokoro said.

"That's fine. I don't care if he doesn't like girls it's not my life." He said.

"Oh Goody!" Kokoro said.

Sora and Roxas walked into the huge parlor as soon as the door shut behind them Roxas called out, "Hachimitsu! We're home!"

A girl came running down the huge spiral staircase. "Is Sora here?" she said excitedly.

"Yes and he's right here." Roxas said as he pushed Sora out in front of him. Their mother and father walked in just as she leaped forward to hug him. Sora's face visibly turned a crimson red.

"Okay! Everybody we're going out to eat and then we're going shopping!" Their dad said.

Roxas and Hachimitsu cheered. Sora on the other hand knew he was going to be the one they were shopping for. The family all climbed into the limo. Sora was awestruck when he climbed in. "Wow!" He said.

"Do you like it sweetie?" Their mom asked.

"Yeah…" He said, "I have one question though…"

"What is it Sora?" his father asked.

"Can Riku come with us?" He asked.

"Sora how about you go shopping with Riku tomorrow. Tonight's for the family." His father said.

"Okay." Sora said enthusiastically.

"Off we go!" Kokoro said.

---------------------------

I am soooooo Happy I got 3 chapters done! (They are all rather short!)

Riku: Hey! I'm not in this one as much! -pouts-

Sora: Riku gonna cry? -smirks-

Riku: No but you will when I'm done with you!

Vanilla: HEY! Don't hurt Sora. I need him for the rest of the story!

Riku: -Disappointedly- Awwwwww!

Sora: HA!

Riku: You better take that back cause I'll keep a list of mean stuff and get you when she's done with the story! -shakes his fist angrilly at sora-

Sora: Save me Vanilla!

Vanilla: See you all next time! -turns and yells at Riku for biting Sora's arm.-

Bye guys! I'll try to update again soon! (I finished 3 chapters! YAY!) -Waves energetically at everyone- I'm still hyper! Bye!


	5. Shopping

**Warnings/Disclaimer:  
**Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

Wow! I overexaggerate a lot in this chapter! Please don't kill me! Oh well, Enjoy!

**Journey for two**

Chapter 5

Sora sat on mattress upon mattress choosing his very own was sooooo hard. "I dunno…"

He said. "This is my first mattress." He stated getting a gasp out of the other two children.

"Alright. I'll have the store give us the best and softest mattress they have!" Chichioya said.

"Let's see… We got the mattress, the rooms' furniture, umm… oh! Clothes next is…" Kokoro was cut off by two very excited squeaks from Roxas and Hachimitsu as they squealed, "Entertainment!"

All but Sora (who was very at a loss for words) laughed.

"What do you mean entertainment?" Sora asked.

"We're going to different stores and you and your siblings pick out things you want for entertainment." Chichioya explained, "But, you have to save some things for tomorrow's trip with Riku."

"How will I pay for it?" Sora asked.

"We have that done! You and you siblings get $10,000 every month on this credit card." Kokoro said.

Sora gaped.

"I know it's not much!" Kokoro exclaimed.

Sora gaped some more as he was handed a $10,000 credit card. His siblings ran for different stores. "Now Sora, since you are going to need the basics, TV, DVD, VHS, Computer, Laptop, 5 movies and 5 games you come with us." Kokoro said.

"I've never had a TV." Sora said.

"Well, now you will." Chichioya said.

So Sora and his "family" finished shopping and went out to eat. Sora was exhausted by the time he got out of the car. He had no idea where his room was. Hachimitsu and Roxas took him upstairs (half asleep) to his room which had been set-up temporarily while they were gone. "Sora's soooo tired!" Hachimitsu giggled.

Just after Sora fell down on his bed the phone rang. Someone downstairs picked it up.

"Sora! Sweetheart! It's for you!" Kokoro called.

Sora mumbled and walked out into the hallway and down the spiral staircase to get the phone. "Hello?" Sora answered.

"Tired already Sora?" Riku said.

"Riku? Why did you call so late." Sora said sleepily.

"Sora it's only, 8:00pm." Riku said.

"Oh…" Sora exhaled.

"You sound tired are you alright?" Riku asked concern laced in his voice.

"…" Sora didn't answer. Then the phone crashed to the floor and Sora was right behind it.

"SORA!" Riku yelled.

Kokoro picked-up the phone and began to speak, "Hello Riku, Sora fell asleep. He's a little tired. He'll see you tomorrow."

"What? When will I see him?" Riku said.

"Oh! Sora and you are going shopping for more stuff." She said.

"Oh… Then I guess I will see him tomorrow." Riku said and hung-up.

Chichioya picked Sora up and carried him upstairs. Sora squirmed in his father's arms. His brown spikes growing messier when he was laid down on bed. His mother, father, and siblings all bidding him good night.

"Sora goes to bed at 8?" Hachimitsu said.

"No, he's probably tired from his injury and surgery." Chichioya said.

"I can't wait until tomorrow to go with him!" Roxas said.

---------------------------------------------------------

I'm so content with this chapter. ACTUALLY, I love this chapter! I overexaggerate soooooooo much and I'm soooooo hyper right now. -listening music- Sorry! I like my mu-sic!

Sora: wow! Riku is sooooo concerned!

Riku: Am not!

Sora: You are too! Thanks for being concerned! -kisses him on the cheek-

Vanilla: Woo! Good-bye until next time! Remember to always give positive advice and reviews! lol! Bye now! -gets pulled away by Riku and Sora while still saying good-bye- Hey I wasn't done! Bye! -both Sora and Riku clap there hands over my mouth-


	6. Busted!

Okay this is only my second time doing before comments. So, I personally like this chapter the most! It's so… so… Edgy! Lol! Thanks for the reviews and Here's the new chapter!

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

Chapter 6

Sora woke up at 11 o' clock the next day. He could here a drill and a hammer in his room. "Wh- What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"We're setting up you furniture!" Hachimitsu cheered.

"Oh… Why didn't anyone wake me up?" He asked.

"Oh! 'Cause we figured you'd want to be rested up for your little date with Riku." Kokoro said.

"Oh…" Sora said blushing.

"We just need to put the finishing touches on you furniture, then you can get dressed and go." Chichioya said.

"Alright." Sora said.

Ten minutes later they were finished with his room and he got out of bed. Sora had a hard time choosing between a tight black tee or a loose fitting red tee with his blue jeans.

"Hachimitsu could you come here please." Sora asked.

"Sure Sora. What do you need?" She asked politely.

"I need to know which shirt I should wear." Sora asked.

"I think you should wear the black one. Show Riku your sexy side!" She said.

"Thanks Hachimitsu." Sora said beaming.

"No problem Sora." She replied.

Sora left the house and hopped into the limo to go to Riku's house. Little did Sora know his older brother was following him in his mustang. (he's on the low key) Riku came out of his house and hopped into the limo beside Sora. "Hey!" Riku said as Sora closed the window between the driver and him. Immediately Riku placed his lips close to Sora's brushing them together before placing his lips fully on Sora's. Sora started to blush right away. Riku pulled away and said, "We still haven't decided if we're dating."

Sora gulped and replied, "Um… I- I don't know." He blushed again.

Riku came close to him again and brushed his lips against his earlobe whispering, "I think we should." In a seductive voice.

"I think so too…" Was all Sora could say before being showered in kisses. Down his neck (sometimes Riku nipped lightly), his lips and along his jaw.

Sora let out a soft moan.

"Sir, we're at the mall now." The driver said through his speakers.

Sora and Riku hopped out and went for the mall. It started pouring down rain.

"GYA!" Sora screamed over the rain.

Riku grabbed his wrist and pulled him under an over hanging roof. Sora smiled innocently. Riku quickly took the moment to capture Sora's beautiful lips. Sora kissed him back but soon pulled away, leaving Riku wanting more. Sora ran inside with Riku following right behind him.

Roxas parked his car and followed them in. He was making sure that Riku would not hurt his younger brother. Suddenly someone came up behind him. "Hey! Look who's watching my best friend and his newly acquired Sora-chan!" Axel called from behind Roxas. At this Riku and Sora turned their heads in the direction of the shout.

"It's prep boy…" Axel snarled at Roxas.

"Niisan, is that you?" Sora asked. Sora's face fell at seeing his brother spying on Riku and him. "How could you Niisan..?" Sora questioned, his eyes becoming blurry. Sora turned on his heels and ran.

"Sora! Wait!" Roxas called. Axel picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Should I beat his pretty-boy ass Riku?" Axel asked venom laced in his voice.

"No." Riku said.

"But, he just 'caused Sora harm' and you told us to beat up anyone who did so." Axel said.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Riku snapped at him, "He'll have enough trouble explaining to his parents why Sora's gone missing." Riku said coolly his eyes glaring down the older boy.

"SHIT!" Roxas said as he realized what direction the younger boy had just run off in. He had gone in the direction of the 'bad' side of town. There was constant thievery and kidnappings happening there. Axel dropped the boy and walked away.

"Sora is very sensitive. If anyone disturbs this innocent cloak wears, Sora turns tail and runs." Riku said.

"I have to go find him!" Roxas said.

"You won't. Sora has never lost at hide and seek.

--------------------------------------------------

Woot! So, How was it?...Bad...Damn...

Riku: Awwww! Vanilla's actually not happy and hyper!

Sora: Wow! It's a miracle!

Vanilla: HEY! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!

Riku: Run!

Sora: Double time it!

Roxas: Not fair that Axel hates me!

Vanilla: Not really!

Axel: That was a major burn... And it was from me. -goes to light something on fire-

Roxas: Axel caught the carpet on fire! -points a finger accusingly at Axel-

Axel: -smiles innocently while laughing nervously and trying to put out the fire-

Sora: Out of the building!

Riku: Woah lotsa flames!

Vanilla: AXEL!

-end-

One last thing. I'm going to be letting people ask me about the upcoming chapters! Riku and Sora will answer them for you!

Riku and Sora: -disappointedly- Awwwww! We don't want to.

Vanilla: Too damn bad! Bye now!


	7. The search

Disclaimer: Me no own KH.

A/N: Sorry about the wait! Riku and Sora will announce the answer to the Question after this program! XP XD

Chapter 7

"Hey! Hey, Riku!" Axel called.

"What!" Riku snapped.

"Are you going to help him look for Sora?" Axel asked.

"Yes, but I have to go get my bike." Riku said. By bike he means moped. And he loooooves his moped.

"Sweet we'll meet you at Gretchen's diner." Axel said walking away.

Axel began his search for Sora only stopping to go to Gretchen's.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" A waitress asked.

"I'm lookin' for my group and Riku." Axel stated simply. The waitress just pointed to a booth of rather giggly bunch. Riku wasn't there "What's so funny!" Axel snapped at them.

"N- Nothing Axel…" Demyx giggled out.

"No, correction…" Saix said giggling, "Some kid with these unruly brown spikes, he was crying, was runnin' by here. He…" Saix burst into laughter.

"He what!" Axel snapped at Saix.

"He tripped and fell on his face. He got up and did it again." Zexion finished looking disgusted that Saix, Marluxia, and Demyx, thought it was funny.

Axel looked livid. "Axel chill." Malaria said looking up at Riku who was standing behind Axel.

"You laughed at him?" Axel asked coldly.

"Y- Yeah…" Demyx said sounding terrified.

"Guess what 'Giggle-at-him-gang' you get to look for 'that kid'. His name is Sora. He is 'pretty-boy's' younger brother." Axel growled.

"Since when do we help 'pretty-boy'?" Demyx said.

"Since Sora Otokonoko, became Sora Shuzoku…" Axel said calming down.

The 'Giggle-gang's' eye's widened. Riku stepped forward and glared at the group. "Also when Sora Shuzoku became Riku Airashii's boyfriend." Riku said harshly.

The group scrambled up and ran out the door shouting for Sora. Axel and Riku walked out behind them. Riku climbed on his bike speeding down the street.

Roxas on the other hand was being yelled at by his parents, his sister crying about Sora dieing or something, "Look! Mom, Dad, Sis, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be caught or hurt Sora!" Roxas shouted.

"Sorry doesn't make-up for what you so unfairly did to Sora." Chichioya said.

"Dad! What else do you want me to do? I can't conjure up another Sora!" Roxas yelled.

"Your mouth and actions have earned you one month of being grounded." Their father said, "You and I will go look for Sora. Your mother and sister will stay home incase he comes back." With that they left.

Demyx was looking in an alley when he heard a sob. He slowly left. Getting Malaria, Zexion, and Saix, they went back to the alley, two people on each side of the alley. Demyx said, "Sora?"

A boy only about 15 was in the alley. Getting up Sora asked, "Who are! Why do you know my name!"

"Cool your jets…" Demyx chuckled, "I'm Demyx and I'm friends with Riku…"

Sora shook his head and backed up as Demyx and Zexion approached, "Go away!" He snapped.

Sora backed up into Saix and Marluxia who both grabbed an arm. Sora's Eyes widened (knowing Riku had many enemies) as they held him squirming while Zexion approached. Tying his hands was a bad idea, so Saix and Marluxia carried him to Riku and Axel.

"Let me go!" Sora cried tears were rolling again.

"Sora!" Riku said shaking his friend, "Sora what's wrong?"

"R- Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" Riku said before Sora crushed his forehead into Riku's Shoulder.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked sympathetically.

"Why did Niisan do that?" Sora sobbed out before bursting into a fit of tears and sobs.

Riku just hugged him and rubbed his back. Then an idea hit him. "Sora? You want to go to my house?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head up and down slowly. Riku then spoke, "Thanks you guys. You can all come over too if you want." Riku guided Sora to his bike. They got on and Riku handed Sora a helmet, waited for him to get it on, and Riku and Sora sped off the Riku's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanilla: OKAY! It's the Answering questions duo! Sora and Riku!

Riku: Kill me...

Sora: Tell me about it.

Vanilla: You guys are on!

Sora: We know...

Riku: Okay the answer to your question about Axel and Roxas 'Hitting it off' Yes.

Sora: They will hit it off.

Riku: I have know idea when because Vanilla tells us nothing!

Vanilla: HEY! This is not pick on Vanilla-day!

Sora: Anywho! There's your answer.

Riku and Sora and Vanilla: Bye! -start arguing shortly after.


	8. Caged up

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**A/N: **This maybe a really bad chapter but It's a friday night and I'm workin' on 6 hours of sleep here. Don't PUSH IT! Lol just kidding.

**Journey for two**

Chapter 8

"Hello?" Roxas asked wearily into the phone.

"Hey, Roxas…" A voice answered.

"R-Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah…" Riku answered.

"Oh… It's just I can't talk right now…" Roxas said trailing off.

"Listen, Axel and his group found Sora." Riku stated.

"Is he okay!" Roxas practically yelled into the phone. His dad slammed on the brakes. Then he pulled off of the road into the parking lot. Then is dad mouthed, "Give me the phone."

Roxas handed him the phone "Riku?" He asked, "Where's Sora now?"

"He's here at my house. He's showering… He doesn't want to go home right now." Riku continued, "He's staying the night here at my house with my friends and me."

"Okay as long as he's safe." Chichioya said.

" 'Kay. I'll bring home tomorrow." Riku replied.

"Thanks Riku!" Chichioya said and shut off the phone.

Riku clicked the off button. Sora came down the stairs. He wore his pants with no shirt and a towel around his neck. "Who was that Riku?" He asked.

"It was Roxas and Chichioya." Riku said.

"Oh!" Sora said slapping his forehead, "I forgot to call him!"

"It's okay… I called for you." Riku said smiling.

Riku and Sora went to his room. As soon as they walked through the door they knew something was up. "Axel? Demyx? Saix? Marluxia? Zexion? Where are you?" Riku asked.

The door slammed shut from behind them and barred from the outside. Riku heard his mom giggle. "Mo-om!" Riku whined.

"Have fu-un Riku and So-ra!" Riku's mom, Reidou, said.

"What?" Sora and Riku said in unison.

The lights were then turned off and the windows were covered in black.

Riku heard a squeak from Sora and grabbed his hand and squeezed. Sora relaxed until something grabbed him, pulled his and Riku's hands apart, and covered his mouth. "Sora where are you?" Riku asked.

Riku heard foot steps and muffled yells and screams from Sora. "Axel cut it out." He said coolly.

Riku's hands were grabbed and tied behind his back. "Axel knock it off!" Riku yelled.

Demyx snickered and Zexion turned the lights on. Sora was on the other side of the room. "Axel this isn't funny anymore!" Riku exclaimed.

"We think it be fun if…" Marluxia said being cut off by laughter.

"If what…?" Riku asked warily.

"If Sora got drunk!" Axel whispered in his ear.

"Don't you dare Axel!" Riku said his eyes widening, "You did that to me too! I will not let you do it to him." Riku demanded.

"It's the only acceptance exam." Axel grinned wickedly, "You also don't get a say in this. You won't be able to get free."

Demyx pushed Riku into a chair, and tied his mid-section. Riku gave Axel an icy glare as Demyx opened a beer and took it over to Sora. Sora's eyes widened and he started jerking violently. Demyx pinched his nose and put the open neck of the beer bottle to Sora's mouth. "Now, now, Sora you have to breath sometime. Then we'll shove it in…" Marluxia said soothingly. Sora gasped. Riku watched horrified as they shoved the bottle into his mouth. They pulled it out as soon as it was halfway gone. "Yuck! That was gross!" Sora whined as he squirmed to get away before the next attack.

Marluxia and Saix tightened their grip on Sora. "Sora, how many more do you want?" Axel asked.

"Don't answer him Sora!" Riku yelled.

"Shhh! Don't listen to him So-ra!" Axel said calmly.

Riku looked at Sora with guilt and frustration. Sora looked back confused and worried. "I want all of it…" Sora said.

Everyone gaped. Axel's gape turned into a smirk. "That means the rest of this beer and four more." He said wickedly, "But Riku gets 1."

"No! I said I wanted them!" Sora yelled.

"Sora! Let it go! I'll drink five and Sora only drinks the other half of that one." Riku said.

"Deal…" Axel said deviously.

This made Riku nervous. "Don't even think about it Axel!" Riku yelled and Axel smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku: Wow! I love this chapter! Sora + No shirt HOTT!

Sora: Stop fantasizing and get back to me! It's all about me!

Axel: Sure!

Roxas: Shut up Axel!

Axel: -Sticks tongue out at Roxas-

Vanilla: Wow... I'm going to need a lot of patience for what's coming up. See ya later! D


	9. Hangover

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**A/N:** It's fair weekend! I came out with 2 chapters so be happy!

**Journey for two**

Chapter 9

Axel's smirk widened, "I don't know what I mean." Riku growled.

"Hey Axel! He's gettin' tipsy." Demyx said.

"How many is that?" Axel asked.

"About 3." Demyx replied.

"Give him one more and the stop." Axel said happily.

"Axel! Don't you dare do that!" Riku shouted.

They gave Sora the last one (there was 2 more but those were Riku's.)

Sora finished off his fourth and they let him go only to move on to me. Axel pinched my nose so I opened my mouth. Axel shoved the bottle into mouth as I watched Sora fall down to the ground and hit his head on the bedpost. Riku started pull on the ropes violently. "Riku settle down." Axel said pulling away the empty bottle.

"Axel untie me now!" Riku yelled. Axel cut the ropes and Riku jumped over to Sora. His head was bleeding. "Call an Ambulance! NOW!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku: I don't like this Vanilla. It's cruel and evil.

Vanilla: Thanks!

Sora: Poor me!

All: Bye now! D


	10. Ambulance

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later.

"What's happened here?" The EMS' asked.

"He got drunk, fell, and hit his head on the bedpost" Axel said.

"How did he get drunk?" The EMS asked.

"He d—" Axel was cut off by Riku.

"He didn't drink them **WILLINGLY. **They made him drink them." Riku said coldly.

"Axel! You knew I told you to stop that!" Someone said.

"Dad! You're not supposed to hear this!" Axel replied.

"Axel! This kid is drunk! He also will have one heck of headache and a hangover! Axel, why?" Axel's dad said.

"Because, I have strict rules of my group." Axel said.

"You didn't do that to Demyx. OH! Wait, he's your boyfriend." Axel's dad said.

Demyx turned bright red. Axel merely glared at his dad. "So? I'm gay? Big whoop! Oh! I forgot, that's why you kicked me out." Axel yelled.

Axel's dad kneaded his temples, "Not now Axel, I have to take this kid to the hospital."

"Fine." Axel said through clenched teeth.

"May I ride in the ambulance?" Riku asked all nice.

"Sure kid…" He replied.

"Nngh… Ri…ku…" Sora said rather painfully.

"Yes Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"What's wrong with my head…?" He asked eyes barely open.

"Kid, we need to get him to the hospital quick to get that alcohol out of his system. Also to sew up that wound." Axel's dad said.

"Yes sir." Riku said.

They carried Sora out on a stretcher. Riku grabbed his cell. (Just incase he needed. For one he had to call Mr. and Mrs. Shuzoku.) Riku began to dial Sora's house and climb into the ambulance.

* * *

Sorry it's soooo short! I just wanted to get another chapter out. Plus I introduced some of Axel's past. Maybe I'll do an Axel chapter. Tell me what you think! Sora is so cute when he's disoriented. lol! Review! Bye!


	11. Learning new things

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me; I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

Chapter 11

"Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Roxas sounded very polite.

"It's Riku. Your brother's going to the hospital. Can yo—"

"WHAT?!" Roxas screamed, so that Riku had to hold the phone away from his ear, "Oh god!! We'll be right there!"

_Click._

"Dammit…" Riku whispered.

They arrived at the hospital and Sora was taken to get his stomach pumped. Riku just waited in the waiting room. In a couple of minutes the Shuzoku's walked through the door and over to Riku.

"What happened?!" Kokoro asked.

"Sora was forced to drink a few beers, got drunk, passed out and hit his head on my bed post." Riku said. (A/N: Summarized!)

"Oh God!!" Hachimitsu yelled and hugged her dad.

Then the doctor came out. "Sora will be fine. He's going to have one good headache later on. If you'd like to see him you can.

All of Sora's family and Riku ran into his room.

"Oh Sora!" Kokoro said.

"Am I at the hospital?" Sora asked.

"Yes. You are Sora. I was so worried." Riku said.

"You stay away from my son. You are to never speak to him again. Leave now." Chichioya said.

"No, Dad, don't do that…" Sora whispered.

"Sora he's not a good influence I have no choice." He said.

Sora got out of bed. "If he leaves then I'm leaving too. You can't stop me. The only one who can out run me is Riku. You will never find me again."

"Sora, don't be stupid. If they want me to go I'll leave. Have fun finding new friends Sora. I'll miss you." Riku said leaving.

Sora gazed after him. Then his mother tried to hug him. "Don't touch me. I don't love any of you any more. Just go away." Sora said. It was harsh but they may have deserved it.

"Sora, don't do this, we love you…" Hachimitsu said.

"GO AWAY!" Sora yelled. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he hung his head.

"Sora…" Kokoro tried to say.

"Just leave… Like everyone else I knew." Sora said. Everyone looked at each other and then to Sora as they left.

Later that night…

Sora sat up in his bed. Sora pulled the I.V. from his arm and found his clothes. He put them on and snuck quietly out of his room. He got all the way to the main lobby when he heard people running about yelling. "Sora Shuzoku is missing! Search the building and premises. We have to find him!" One of the nurses yelled.

Sora sped out of the front door. When he was sure no one was looking he walked right of the premises. He thought about going to Riku's but knew that that was the first place they'd look for him. Then he got the best idea ever. He jogged to the beach. Then he went into a small hole no one but him and Riku knew about. It was hidden behind shrubs and palm trees. He climbed into the hole and all the way to the back.

He laid on the ground and fell asleep.

In the morning…

Sora was up early and looked out of the hole to look for anyone. When he saw no one he got out and grabbed some fruits of the trees and went back into the cave. He had grabbed 2 paopu fruits, and a coconut.

"Sora!" Riku yelled into the cave. Sora hid behind a wall of rock. Riku started to make his way into the cave. "Sora?" he asked.

Sora was hiding so carefully no one would see him. But, Riku wasn't just any old person. "Sora?! Oh my god... Thank you dear god…" He murmured and hugged Sora.

Sora hugged back. Then a clear river made its way down his cheek.

"Riku…" He whispered.

"Shh…Shh…" Riku shushed.

"I love you Riku." Sora said.

"I know, but your family is looking for you. We need to go tell them." Riku said as he grabbed Sora's wrist and tried to pull him out. Sora just wouldn't budge.

"They're not a family! They tell my boyfriend that he isn't a good influence and then they tell him to go away! I can't love them like family anymore." Sora said looking away.

"Sora, they were trying to protect you. They don't want you hurt. Look where you're at and ask yourself if you could really stay here much longer. No family, no food, no clothes, no electricity." Riku said, "Stop being so self-centered. They love you and they don't want you to be harmed. You need to stop your selfishness. Go home."

Riku's words were so harsh that Sora's eyes got all teary right away. "Fine. I hope you like losing me." Sora said voice shaking.

Sora left the cave and walked home. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he was going to lose Riku. When Sora arrived home his family tried to talk to him, but he went straight to his room and ignored the world.

"Sora? Sora, please come out and talk to us." Kokoro said.

The next day Sora didn't come out to eat, drink, or go to the bathroom. That's when Chichioya called a family meeting. "We need to do something about Sora. He hasn't done anything but sit in his room for the past day and a half." Chichioya said.

"We should call Riku and get him to talk to him. Sora will listen to him." Roxas said.

"Chi, you know it's our only choice." Kokoro said.

Chichioya sighed, "Hachimitsu, get me the phone."

Hachimitsu jumped up and grabbed the phone. She even dialed in the number and handed it to her father.

"_Hello?"_ Came Riku's voice.

"Hey, Riku, this is Chichioya. We kinda need you to come over and talk to Sora. He hasn't come out of his room since he got home yesterday." Chichioya said.

"_I'll be over soon. Bye." _Riku said.

"Bye." Chichioya echoed.

In a few minutes Riku was at their door. They let him in and took him to Sora.

"Sora?" Riku called. When Sora didn't open the door Riku picked his lock and went in. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Go away… I don't want to talk…" Sora said.

"Well, too bad. You're going to talk to me whether you like it or not. I'm not takin' any crap today either." Riku said. Sora's head snapped up to look at Riku and he eyes got teary.

"Riku, why are you here? You're going to get into trouble." Sora said as the tears streamed down his face.

"Not when your family calls and says you won't talk to them. So then they bring in the only person who can get you to open up and talk. Sora why don't you just talk to them?" Riku dead panned.

"You wanna know why?!" Sora got extremely angry, "Because, Riku, I don't want to lose you! I don't want to have to sit here day after day looking out that window to the island we played on! To what we used to be!" Sora's tears poured from him.

"I don't want to stare at the ocean and hope you show up at my side! I don't want to let go of what we had! I don't want to let my tears slip silently by! Not while they could be dried by you! That's why I don't talk to them! They murdered the only things I had left to hold on to! They took you and they murdered my optimistic spirit! Would you want to talk to them?" Sora vented all of his anger on Riku. "No you wouldn't. Their just like my old parents. They gonna kill my spirit. Just like my old parents did to my brother. Now he's gone. He's not coming back for me…" Sora said tears still staining his cheeks.

"Who said I wasn't coming back Sora?" A voice said from behind.

Sora turned to see Cloud standing in the doorway with Leon.

"C-Cloud?" Sora asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah…" Cloud said going over and hugging his **BROTHER.**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay sooo... I was gonna just end it this chapter, but I'm going to do that in the next chapter! The adventure is coming to an end.

Riku: That's sad...

Sora: We were your first story members.

Riku: Now she's just going to cast us aside and not talk to us.

Vanilla: Not true! You guys still having Hanging around and soon my new story: **Fix me, Please?** It's going to be exciting!! I'll see you all soon!


	12. Epilouge

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **  
Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me; I make absolutely nothing off the fiction. They belong to squaresoft and Disney.

**Journey for two**

Chapter 12

Sora hugged his brother tightly. He sobbed a couple times into his chest. Cloud hugged back lightly. "Shh..." He whispered soothingly to Sora. Rubbing small circles on his back.

"Cloud... I- I missed you so much!" Sora said gulping in lungfulls of air. Cloud continued his soothing actions.

"I missed you too, Sora." Cloud said back. Sora snuggled into Cloud's chest breathing in his brothers scent. Cloud pulled Sora off of him and gave Sora to Riku. Riku hugged Sora kissing him.

"I'm sorry you got so hurt by me Sora... I'm so sorry..." Riku apologized. Sora just clung to his boyfriend. Never wanting to let go again. Sora sighed and hugged Riku tighter.

"It's okay, Riku, I could never be mad at you." Sora said in a quiet whisper. Cloud and Leon quietly left the room. This left Sora and Riku alone together. Riku leaned his forehead onto Sora's and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Sora giggled at some of the things Riku said. They soon traveled down the stairs of the big house and into the living room where everyone was conversing. Chichioya, Kokoro, Hatchimitsu, and Roxas all turned to them as they entered the room together. Sora smiled at Riku and then at his family.

"We just gave you brother and his boyfriend a room in the house." Chichioya said beaming at Sora. Sora beamed back and clung tightly to Riku.

"If I died now, it would be from happiness." Sora whispered loud enough for everone to hear. It was a true statement too. Sora's life turned out to be exactly how it should have been. Full of people to support him and catch him when he falls. He had more than any other 15 year old boy could wish for. His life was as close to perfect as one person can get.


End file.
